1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sewing machine handles and more particularly to an arrangement for attaching a carrying handle to the casing of a sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carrying handles have been attached to portable sewing machines and carrying cases therefor in various ways. It is known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Pat. No. 711,983 of Feb. 13, 1963, to secure a detachable handle to a machine with pivoted detent arms which are caused to engage recesses in studs secured to the structure of the machine. It is also known to lock a handle to a carrying case with spring biased lip members as in the manner described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,329. Further, it is common practice to pivotally mount a carrying handle on the top of a portable machine so it can be folded down onto or into the machine when not in use.
However, prior arrangements, providing for the attachment of a carrying handle to a portable sewing machine or machine case, have generally proved to be unsatisfactory either because the required parts were costly to produce or the handle could not be collapsed to a stowed position when not needed to move the machine about.
It is a prime object of the present invention to provide a portable sewing machine with an improved handle attaching arrangement requiring only a few easily produced inexpensive parts and yet enabling the handle to be readily moved between a carrying position and a collapsed position in the machine housing.